Iona
Abundance at the Zemo Iona, an abandoned child at the door of Zemo facility, the former associate of the Zemo, and the former member of the Zemo, is a mute when she is original watched as a 9 years old by a babysitter Taffy and the Zemo and guardian Zeia and is horrifying to see Taffy sacrificing her life in an order to stop Terra Firma with her first time within her first future powers that manifest with the phenomonal and enivornmental system of the Earth. Iona finally called upon a name--Taffy at her caretaker and babysitter Taffy, shouting out of her agonizing experience parts of what she saw what happened to Taffy. Iona suddenly started realizing that she should not have said a word in the first place and then knew it is too late for now. All of a sudden, Iona froze like a statue that looks like she is in a deep shock at the whole event. In the light revelation, Iona has left her physical form while she is spiritfully meeting her own foe--Evil Spirit, who is laughing at her for breaking the silence in the laws of the spiritual warriors. She is still young who does not know what to do with her choices to fight against Evil Spirit or let it possess her of what becomes her of being evil, either way. Happy kid at the Zemo The Princess is taken care well of the Zemo and mostly Taffy, the full-time caretaker. Warrior as a nine years old! The Princess has shown her angers and become a warrior to dress more like a warrior. The First Manifestation of the Princess The first ones of the emotions inside of her spirit show herself to stand up and talk with her guts and then break the rules by the Evil Spirit. She confuses the whole time seeing her fallen Zemo and feels threatened by the foe who wanted to destroy her, but is saved by the last one member among the Zemo--Taffy. One word Taffy is spoken aloud once by Iona to the world--the spirit world, Zemo, Terra Firma, and Taffy. Taffy hears the beautiful voice of the princess in pain and sees the spiritual form of the princess who is able to communicate with Taffy before Taffy is gone. The Unexplained The Zemo discovered that Taffy is gone, but they are not sure if Taffy is really gone. They noticed Iona right there and being frozen in a statue. They thought they hear the first words of the princess or their imagination in the wake of near death experiences. Discovering that it wasn't their imagination after all, they all saw the spiritual form and heard the princess' spiritual communication. They are bringing the frozen princess to the medical attention in England. However, they thought she was destroyed by the Xenon for sure, but Xenon told them he freaked out to see the spirit of Iona in his dream, mind, and even spirit as well. Facing the Consequences Breaking the rules by the Evil Spirit, she disobeyed the law to allow herself to speak in the spirit through the spirit world and automatically woke all the spirits up to know that she has to fight Evil Spirit or die trying. She chose to fight with her heart because of the death of Taffy gives her a purpose. She meets the mystery spirit who looks like her--in actuality, her own mother in a trap forever with Evil Spirit. She cleans the mess to make her mother change the history for herself no more evil for herself. She takes the parts of what she is doing. Surprisingly, she is not doing what her mother does to Evil Spirit. She bids a farewell to Evil Spirit without realizing that she has her own place that made the spirit connection severed with the Evil Spirit successfully. Returning to the Zemo Freaking the Zemo out to see an age-shifting body-shifting growing princess warrior, she tells them to address herself the name--Iona. They are shocked to hear her voices oftenly. Prudent Zemo The Original Zemo has been changed their lifestyles and personalities in the role of the future of the Zemo and present. The Prudent Zemo notices Taffy being missed on the photograph and asks Robin why the photograph does not have a image of the Taffy. Empirical Zemo Something went wrong with Iona's personality from good to evil, what she is doing to Evil Spirit that she has not been shown what happened the war between herself and the Evil Spirit and how she cleaned the mess for her mother's actions. Iona threw the Joliette flower away in the ocean and believed it was false without realizing that Joliette flower is made of the spirits in the courtesy of Joliet in preventing Evil Spirit to sense her through the spirit world. This is how Iona become a problem with her people. Evil Spirit found her and possessed her, telling her to taste the pure evil deed and not fight the pure evil feeling into what she should become. She is drowned in the pool of the evil that spreads her mind, spirit, and her body. She seems to kill all the Empirical Zemo and almost kills her own father. Confusing Zemo The end of the Empirical Zemo event has become the beginning of the event--the Confusing Zemo, shows what happened if Iona becomes evil and possessed like this and the Zemo will be in a bad shape. Vogue, Ninjistu, and Spot confuse to see the confusing and troubling Iona, but Ninjistu told them not to get closer to her because she killed her teammates. Iona told Ninjitsu to find her mother because she knows the best to stop the mess for her actions and also told them to run and get away from her. Zemo: Beta Squad In the wake of the effects at the end of the Confusing Zemo event and past Empirical Zemo, Ninjitsu shouted out of his agony and told everyone that Iona killed him coldheartedly! He was mad! He wanted to kill her immediately before things happened again. The Randall Family He and his wife confronted each other, telling each other what happened to their life and then mentioning that Iona was evil. She told him it was not Iona's fault. It happened to Joliet, ad Brice before that. "We shall stop the Evil Spirit immediately before the Evil Spirit had Iona through her family to the Spirit World. The Evil Spirit destroyed the most powerful place where the family kept secret--the Spirit World. His wife told the family that we must stop the Evil Spirit or hide either way. There is no way for us to rebuild the whole spirit because we had been building the source of the spirits for years into the Spirit World. She told the family to leave Iona a fate there is nothing we can save her life and was upset that Iona saved her life before she would have turned evil just like Iona. She can not accept the facts that she can not fight and let Iona go die or possess by the Evil Spirit. Joliette A true Joliette, the protector of the Joliette flowers, the most powerful spiritual armor. She confuses that she does not understand another Joliette Category:Character Category:Original Zemo Category:Zemo Category:Empirical Zemo Category:Prudent Zemo Category:Joliette Category:Zemopolis Category:Randall Family Category:Hagen Family Category:Zemo: Beta Squad Category:1986 Category:1986 Fairview Comics Character Category:Confusing Zemo Category:Zemo Squad Member List